Christmas Shopping
by The Prince and the Frog
Summary: Tsuna and Giotto go Christmas Shopping! Gifts for everyone! ((Hi guys! First fic ))


Christmas Shopping

A layer of snow had settled down on the small town of Namimori, enveloping it in a blanket of glistening white. It was that time of the year again, the time where one would build snowmen, have snow fights and where shopping trolleys were stacked to the brim with gifts. It was Christmas!

"Papa! Papa! Let's go!" a small boy with tussled brown hair chirped, running up to Giotto and tugging his pants persistently. "Papaaaaa! Hurry!" the boy whined.

Giotto laughed and placed a calming hand in his son's hair, "Yes Tsuna, Daddy is nearly ready." Slipping on his shoes, he took Tsuna's hand and left for the shopping mall.

Tsuna toddled along the many aisles of the toy store, occasionally letting out gasps in awe of what he saw. Spotting something that had caught his interest, he ran over eyes sparkling as he lifted a soft plush toy out of a display shelf.

"Look Daddy look! It looks like Gokudewa!" The boy squealed with delight presenting an octopus plush to his father. Giotto laughed upon closer inspection. It indeed did look like G's son, Gokudera, and seemed like the perfect present for the boy. Ruffling his son's hair he suggested, "It does Tsuna, It does. Why don't we get this for Gokudera-kun then?"

Tsuna nodded excitedly, and handed the octopus plush to his father. Now that he had gotten something for Gokudewa, there was Yama-kun, Onii-san, Mu-kun, Chrome-chan, Lambo-kun and Hibari-san. Smiling happily to himself, he waddled around the store in search of something to give his other friends.

Yama-kun liked to play baseball; Tsuna knew that and headed straight for the sports section, towing Giotto along in his excitement. Skidding to a halt, the brown haired boys eyes glistened as he spotted the _perfect _gift for his baseball loving friend. A baseball cap. Tsuna giggled to himself as he turned to his father. Yama-kun will love it! Tsuna is so smart. He beamed and held the baseball cap up to his father who promptly placed it inside the shopping basket. "That's a smart choice, Tsuna." Giotto acknowledged, ruffling his son's soft locks once again. "Now who do we still have left?"

Tsuna paused for a moment as he thought of those that still needed presents. "E-eto. Tsuna has already gotten Gokudewa and Yama-kun presents. So.. We still have Onii-san, Mu-kun, Chrome-chan, Lambo-kun and Hibari-san." Giotto smiled at his son, his eyes slightly crinkling at the corners, "Yup!" Giotto chirped. "Let's go look around some more shall we?" placing a hand on his son's back he gently pushed him forward as to direct him further into the store.

Giggling to himself in happiness, Tsuna ran further into the toy store and ran his finger's over the toys on display his brow crinkling as he thought about what his other friends would like for Christmas. Running his eyes across the toys that lay on the shelves his brow crinkled a bit more as he assessed each toy. Helicopter..nah, yoyo..chikusa had one of those didn't he?, lollies.. ooh! Lambo would like some of those! His smile returning he jumped up in an attempt to try and reach the lollies, but to his utter disappointment, he couldn't reach. Huffing to himself he reached out once again straining to even touch the lollies.

Giotto lightly chuckled to himself as he watched the younger boy desperately jump in an attempt to reach the lollies. Standing over his son, he easily reached over and plucked the lollies from the shelf and gave them to Tsuna. "You wanted these yes?" Giotto inquired, amusement lacing his voice. Tsuna jumped up and snatched the lolly packet away from Giotto and huffed out "It's not funny Papa! Just because Papa is taller than Tsuna! Tsuna will be taller than Papa one day, and be able to help Papa get lollies." Tsuna's nose scrunched up in determination as he voiced out his childish thoughts to his father.

Giotto chuckled to himself once again as he heard what Tsuna had to say. It was so cute! Sighing in contentment, Giotto bent down and lifted Tsuna onto his own shoulders, "Better? Now Tsuna is taller than Papa." Giotto smiled up at his son as he watched his son look around in awe.

Tsuna squealed and quickly squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself being lifted up onto his father's shoulders. It was a bit scary up here; he gripped his father's hair as he slowly opened his eyes. Looking around he gasped in awe as he found that he could see the whole store from up here! He giggled to himself once again and kicked his small feet against Giotto's chest, "Papa! That way! That way!" Tsuna giggled, pointing towards a particular area of the store.

Giotto smiled to himself as he complied with Tsuna's wishes, "Hai hai!" Giotto made his way over to the plush section with Tsuna giggling upon his shoulders. Tsuna gasped as he laid his eyes on a pineapple plush and owl plush. "Papa! Let's get these for Chome-chan and Mu-kun! That one looks like Mu-kun!" Tsuna giggled pointing at the pineapple plush. Giotto laughed as he picked the two plush toys up and placed them inside the shopping basket. "It does Tsuna. It also looks a bit like Uncle Daemon doesn't it?" He joked, squeezing Tsuna's hand in response. Tsuna nodded enthusiastically as he brought his voice down and whispered in Giotto's ear, "Don't tell them this Papa, but Tsuna thinks they are both pineapple's in disguise." Giotto nearly choked on his own saliva when he heard what Tsuna had whispered to him so seriously. He let out a laugh, tears coming to his eyes at the mental image that had come to his mind.

"Don't laugh Papa!" Tsuna huffed, then pulled Giotto's ear closer once again. "Papa, do you think there are sponges in their heads?" Giotto stopped in his tracks and whipped his head around to look at his son. As funny as that was Giotto was currently too surprised to respond with anything other than a queer look. "And why would you ask that, little one?" Giotto managed to choke out. Tsuna blinked at his father and his expression darkened and looked about as serious as any 5 year old could get. "Because Sponge Bob lives in a pineapple." Tsuna stated with the utmost seriousness. Giotto laughed. Now _this _was one interesting shopping trip.

Omake:

Tsuna giggled in excitement as the Famiglia gathered around the gigantic Christmas tree. It was time to open the presents! He was excited to see everyone's reactions!

"This is EXTREME Tsuna! Thank you!" Ryohei thundered as he held up his shiny new boxing gloves. Knuckle chuckled and glanced at Giotto he gave him a smile in return.

"Hahaha~ Sankyuu Tsuna! I've been needing another one of these!" Yamamoto laughed as he whipped his new baseball cap onto his head.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san loves lollies!" Lambo squeeled unwrapping his own present. "OI! Say thank you to Juudaime!" Gokudera growled, hitting Lambo over the head with a candy cane. Lambo stuck his tongue out at the silver haired boy and ran towards Lampo. "You can't make me!"

Gokudera was about to bolt after Lambo when Tsuna intercepted, "G-Gokudewa-kun..Your present?" Tsuna meekly called out. Gokudera immediately straightened out and headed back towards the pile of presents under the Christmas tree. "Of course Juudaime." Opening his present, Gokudera pulled out a red octopus plush. Tsuna giggled, "It looks like you Gokudewa-kun!" Gokudera immediately turned a shade that matched his octopus plush. "Well if the tenth says so."

Tsuna wavered as he handed a finely wrapped box to a lone boy sitting further away from the group. "H-Hibari-san…I got this for you." Tsuna managed to stutter, shoving the present into the boy's lap before scampering back to his father. Hibari merely raised a brow, before opening the gift revealing a yellow, bird plush.

Tsuna then turned to Chrome and Mukuro and looked at them expectantly. Chrome was first to respond and gingerly unwrapped her present, pulling out a fluffy, white owl plush. "Ah..." Chrome blushed and leaned over to Tsuna, lightly pecking him on the cheek. "T-thank you." Chrome whispered as she tottered back to Mukuro. "Mukuro-sama," Chome mumbled, "Why don't you open your present as well?" she suggested.

"Kufufufu~" Mukuro laughed. "Of course dearest Chrome." With that he made his way over to Tsuna who held out his present in anticipation. Giotto shifted slightly in his seat, this was one reaction that he was _not _going to miss. Taking out his camera he waited. Mukuro took his present from Tsuna, muttering a brief thank you before sitting himself down and slowly unwrapping the present. "Oya? What's this? I see…a pineapple?" Mukuro demanded as he pulled the toy out of the wrapping paper. The room was silent. "Gyahahaha! It looks like you and Uncy Dae!" Lambo laughed as he rolled on the floor laughing, effectively piercing the silence. The room burst into raucus laughter as they watched the Pineapple Duo effectively silence Lambo.


End file.
